The present invention relates to ground fault interrupters which are sensitive to low-level resistive ground faults, but insensitive to reactive type ground faults which can occur because of load circuit capacitance or the like.
Ground fault interrupters as practically used in branch A.C. load circuits usually employ fault sensing differential transformers, amplifying means, a circuit breaker, and means respective to the amplifying circuit output to energize the circuit breaker when ground fault currents occur. Because electrical codes require that these interrupters respond to low level fault currents, nuisance tripping because of electrical noise and circuit capacitance often occurs.